With hand held devices, such as tools or cameras, the user or holder of the device often suffers from the weight of the device. Both short term problems such as tiring of muscles and long term problems such as wear to the body of the user is frequently experienced by the users. Rigs for carrying of devices are available, which takes up the weight of the device and distributes the weight in a suitable way to the body of the carrier.
In the Swedish patent with number 501 879, a device for carrying the weight of, for example, a camera is disclosed. The device disclosed therein is suitable for carrying of a camera with a certain predetermined weight but not for different cameras with a wide range of weights. If the user changes from one camera to another camera with a different weight, the device may have to be rebuilt or exchanged with a new device adapted for the new weight.
It is desirable with a single device that efficiently can support a wide range of weights of optical instruments, such as, for example with cameras, the weight of a smaller light-weight camera but also the weight of a larger heavy camera, with maintained efficient support of the weight. It is further desirable that the device provides a high freedom to move and operate, for example, the camera.